Mission in the demon world
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: kurama and botan are scent to retrieve a ruby from demon world. lemon


KURAMA&BOTAN: MISSION IN DEMON WORLD

by: me

Don't own characters,just plot

DEMON WORLD

" I cannot believe Koenma scending us out here just to get some ruby!" an angry Botan shouted out as she rode on her oar away from the place that she and Kurama had just gotten the ruby from, ith Kurama running beside her in his demon form.

" Don't worry. When we get back, you can tell him off. But right now we need to get out of this forest." Youko replied to his crush for over two years.

" I don't see why he couldn't have sended Yusuke and the others here to help!" Botan shouted again as she dodged the spear that flew out at her and Youko.

" Well you could..Botan! watch out!" Youko yelled out as he saw a demon come out of no where from behind Botan with it's sword drawn.

" AHHH!" Botan shouted as sh tried to dodge the demon on her oar, but wasn't fast enough and got hit twice before she lost control of her oar and she fell into the brush that had sharpe thorns on them.

" Botan!" Youko yelled as he saw her crash into the brush, " That's it I've had it!" Youko stopped in his tracks, turned around to face the demons and pulled ou his rose whip and killed eveery demon that came at him.

While Kurama was doing this, Botan had managed to get back up on her feet and use part of her broken oar as support, but she failed to see the demon that had hit her across both her stomach and back behind her with a lustful look in his eyes.

'**I think I'll have some fun with her before I kill her off. Then that'll teach the spirit world to mess with my master.'** the demon thought as he got closer to Botan.

But before he could reach her, Botan sensed someone behind her and knew it wasn't her Kurama and she took off as fast as her wounded body would let her, but he still wasn't at top speed and ended up getting pinned to a tree just 5ft from where she was originally.

" Now now, darling. You shouldn't have run like that, because now you going to die even more slowly then what I was going to do and kill you fast." The demon said as licked her up the side of her neck and started to rub Botan on her sides and press into her wounds that he gave her.

As Botan started to cry she was thinking, _' I don't want to die this way! Kurama where are you! Please hurry!' _

Just as the demon was about to rip Botan's shirt off, he was vicously pushed away from her and landed into another tree with his body impression in it.

" Don't dare touch her like **that**." Youko Kurama said as he looked over at his Botan and walked over to her as he kept his eyes on the demon that had dared to touch his girl.

" Botan what did he do?" Kurama asked as quickly glanced at her than back at the demon, that surprisingly remained consious.

" He tried to...tried to.." Botan couldn't finish because of the shock of blood loss and what almost happened if her crush hadn't come when he did.

" You don't have to say it. I'll get him or what he did to you." Youko vowed as he stepped over to the demon with the look of pure hate in his golden eyes.

When the demon saw the look Youko Kurama was giving him, started to regret ever thinking about what he was going to do to the ferry girl in the first place.

" Please show mercy! I didn't kow she was your Youko! I swear!" The demon said pleading for his life but his pleads fell on deaf ears as Youko came closer to him and took out his rose whip again.

" You know I can tell when someone's lying to me just by their scent. And right now your lying threw your teeth." Kurama said threw his clinched teeth as he raised his rose whip and sliced th demon in half right down the middle.

When the demon was taking care of, Youko turned around again and saw how bad Botan's wounds were.

" Botan. Can you stand?" He asked, back to calm self.

" B..Barely." she answered him as she tried to stand and walk over to him, but she only made it half way as started to fall to the forest floor, but Kurama stoppd her from falling by putting his arm out to catch her.

"Easy now. You don't want to make your wounds any worst do you?" Kurama asked as he tried to cheer her up.

" No I guess not." Botan replied as she tried to smile her usual smile she only had for him. But the blood loss was too much and she passed out.

CHAPTER 2

When Botan passd out, Youko picked her up and ran off into the forest, towards his old lair that he had lived in while was still just a demon and not a human with a demon soul.

Once he got there, he laid Botan own on his bed and took off her shirt to look at her wounds better and tried not to stare at her well toned stomach, even though he knew he would eventually, due to her injury and her chest, and decided to focus on her wounded back.

" I need to clean her wounds of the blood and stop the bleeding." Youko said to himself as he picked her again, but failed to notice that her bra came off, due to the cut across her back, and took her further into the cave and to the hot spring that was naturally apart of the cave.

As Youko got there, it was then he noticed that her bra was missing and started to feel apart of himself get hard fast.

_**' No not now.' **_He told himself as sat Botan into the water with her just her underwear on, she still had those cuts from the thorns, and Youko got in as well with only his pants still on, he didn't want to let her slip if he was still on the bank of the hot springs.

As he was cleaning her wounds, Botan started to wake up and the first thing she noticed was that, one her clothes were gone, except her underwear, two she was in a hot spring and someone was behind her, shirtless.

So she did what she would normally do, she screamed.

"AHHHH!!! Kurama help!!!"

" Botan. Calm down I'm right here." Youko said as he put his arms around her and he also had his ears folded back when she started to scream.

" Oh Kurama I'm sorry. I just got frighten when I noticed that my clothes were gone. Well, maybe except my..Well you know and someone behind me shirtless. Guess I just jumped to conclusions again. Ha Ha." Botan said/laughed.

_**' Well at least she's not mad at me.' **_Youko thought as he continued to clean her wounds on her back.

" Kurama. Where are we at anyway?" Botan asked as she felt Youko's hands on her back as he cleaned her back.

" My old hide-out." He answered as he started to wash her stomach, but stopped when he heard her moan a little.

_**' Interesting. Does she enjoy me cleaning her wounds? ' **_Youko thought as he cleaned her stomach with his hand filled with the water.

_' This feels so good with what he's..' _ Botan started to thinkto herself but stopped her train of thought when she felt something hard pressed againest her back.

_'Something tells me, I'm not the only one who's turned on by this.' _Botan thought as she pressed herself back againest Youko's hard chest and something else that was just as hard.

Youko couldn't take it any more, he loved this woman in front of him for long enough and not have enough guts to ask her to be his mate since the first time he met her. And now here they were in a hot spring, either partly naked or half naked, both turned on by what Youko was doing and she, from the scent of her was enough to take him over the edge of his self-control and started to kiss her neck, while she reached behind her to rub his ears as he rubbed her stomach more.

Youko turned her around and he stared at her for the first time and couldn't get over how beautiful she is.

Botan stared Youko's flawless, hard chest with awe as she reached up and rubbed his chest and pulled him closer by putting her arms around him and started to rub his back the same way she rubbed his chest and her hands went down to his tail, which was under the water, while they were kissing one another and hands were roaming around the other and soon the clothes that were on came off and as Youko was about to enter her, he stopped.

" Botan are you want me to go on?"

" Yes Youko. I love you and I trust you. Just be gentle."

" I love as well. And don't worry, I will be."

And with that, Youko entered her for the first time and he never stopped until he and Botan were completely exhausted.

9 MONTHES LATER

" Congrates Kurama, your the father of two beautiful babies." Yukina said as she came out of the room that held Botan in it as she held the two young ones in her arms and handed them over to their father.

" Their beautiful Kurama." Keiko commented as she saw the babies, one was a girl, and had her father's red hair with silver and blue streaks in it and she had her mother's eyes. The other a boy, had his mother's hair with red and silver streaks in it and he had his father's eyes, one eye was green, the other was yellow.

" Yes I know. Yukina, may I see my mate?" Kurama asked as he stood up.

" Sure. She's waiting on you." Yukina answered as she went to go check on her own children in a room down the hall.

Kurama went into the room that had his mate in it.

" Hey fuzzy tail." Botan greeted her mate.

" You know I really don't like that nick name." Kurama teased her.

" But I do and I'll call you that whenever I please." She teased back, " Now can I see our babies." she continued as she sitted up.

Kurama came over and gently handed his children over to their mother.

" What should we name them?" She asked as her children looked up at her with their beautiful eyes.

" How about Keno and Vixy?" Kurama suggested.

" Keno and Vixy?" Botan repeated, " I love those names." she continued.

" And I love you." Kurama said, " And our kits."

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
